


Pathetic

by Hwasbabie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Choi San, Crying, Dom Jeong Yunho, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Mirror Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sex, Spanking, Stomach Bulge, Sub Choi San, Top Jeong Yunho, Verbal Humiliation, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwasbabie/pseuds/Hwasbabie
Summary: “San you love being bad. Love it when fans call you Satan and say you’re so sexy. If only they saw you right now. What a little whore you truly are just for some cock. What do you think the fans would think if they saw you all tied up begging for my cock.”The boy pulled the gag out of San’s mouth to let him answer. He gripped San’s hair.“Answer me whore.”“T-they would laugh at me and tell me what a w-whore I am master.”“They would be right to do so San, don’t you think so?”“Y-yes master.”-or-San accepts his punishment of being degraded by a few of his members like the good boy he is.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First I want to say that this fic has a lot of degrading things said to San about having a small cock and being a whore. Know that this is all in a sexual manner and San is completely fine with it even when he is crying. If he did not want it he does have a safe word! Also I know stomach bulges can make some uncomfortable, so I will let you know that when San’s getting rewarded there is stomach bulge mentioned a few times. That’s all! Enjoy!

Everything was quiet, to most that would be a good sign, a moment to relax even, but San was on high alert. The ropes tied were tight connecting his ankles to his wrists behind his back taking away his ability to move. The blindfold took away another sense as he moved his head around. San’s mouth was held open by a circular gag for easy access to use the boy's mouth. The boy didn’t even have to tell him to open his mouth now. San listened close waiting for the boy to return as he was held in position with his ass in the air. San was leaking precum and had already been prepared by the boy before he left San to wait. San tried to rut against the bed, but the ties held him in place. San had been bad. He had a big head and was cocky. He went around and bragged and called himself better than the others. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he felt cocky. Now he was having to be punished for it. San should have never done that. San also should have never teased Atiny by pulling his shirt low, and winking at them. The look in the boy’s eyes told San he was going to get his ass handed to him later. After that look he should have stopped, but he didn't. San knew he was already getting in trouble, so he pushed more. Every time there was an opportunity he rolled his hips more, he thrust more, he let his hand linger longer over himself. He was pushing his limits hard.

San tensed up as he heard footsteps near the room. The door opened and closed and San moved his head around to try to figure out where Yunho was.  
“Aw is my baby waiting for me?”  
San nodded quickly as his ass was slapped hard. The boy was already a leaking mess from the humiliation of the position alone. The boy ran his long delicate fingers up San’s back watching the boy flinch at the touch.  
“Are you ready to be a good boy?”  
San nodded quickly as his thighs were pushed apart.  
“Hmmm, you haven’t proven to me you can be good yet. You’ve got precum all over my sheets after I told you not to. I think you like being a bad boy, San.”  
San shook his head no as he felt a hard slap against his ass.  
“San you love being bad. Love it when fans call you Satan and say you’re so sexy. If only they saw you right now. What a little whore you truly are just for some cock. What do you think the fans would think if they saw you all tied up begging for my cock.”  
The boy pulled the gag out of San’s mouth to let him answer. He gripped San’s hair.  
“Answer me whore.”  
“T-they would laugh at me and tell me what a w-whore I am master.”  
“They would be right to do so San, don’t you think so?”  
“Y-yes master.”  
“I have something special for you. A punishment.”  
“P-please master I’ll be good.”  
“I don’t believe you. You haven’t been humiliated enough San. Your heads gotten too big.”  
“W-what are you d-doing?”  
“Oh I’ve just asked some of the members if they would come comment on you. What do you think?”  
“R-right now?”  
“Yes San, right now.”  
“T-that’s so e-embarrassing.”  
“Hm, isn’t it? How do you feel about your members going to see you all ready and tied up? What do you think they’re going to say?”  
“S-so embarrassing. I-I’m embarrassed. T-they may like it though.”  
“Do you think you’re hot enough for them to like it? Hot enough to turn them on?”  
“Y-yes.”  
“Hm. Okay San. I’ll be back don't you move.” 

The gag was placed back in the boy’s mouth, and San felt like he was on fire. He was blushing all over his whole body. He heard the door open.  
“Okay let’s do this one at a time. Let’s start with our lovely leader.”  
San shook his head hard as he heard the door close.  
“Oh San.”  
“San believes that he’s just so hot that you’re going to think he’s hot and be turned on. So please do tell San how you feel.”  
“San thinks he’s going to turn us on? San. You’re a bit small. I expected more honestly from someone who acts the way you do. You’re such a whore San. You let Yunho tie you up like this and look at you. You’ve almost cum just from this.”  
The boy shook his head hard.  
“Our San wasn’t necessarily blessed in this region.”  
“His dick is small, just say that Yunho. San has a small dick. I was expecting him to be bigger. Aren’t you a bit embarrassed to be this small?”  
San felt tears in his eyes from the humiliation and Yunho pulled the gag out of his mouth.  
“Go on, answer him.”  
“I-I’m n-not that s-small.”  
San felt a harsh slap to his ass.  
“San.”  
“Oh San it’s not good to lie to yourself. It’s really tiny. I don’t think anyone could get pleasure from your cock.”  
“What do you say San.”  
“Y-you’re right. T-Thank you Joong.”  
San whimpered as he felt his tears fall.  
“Thank you Joong. I say we bring in Wooyoung next.”  
“N-no.”

He listened to the footsteps and heard the door reopen.  
“Come on in Wooyoung.”  
“I just want you to tell San whatever you want about him right now.”  
“San. Oh my god. It’s cute! No, it’s really cute.”  
The small boy laughed loudly and San shook. He usually loves Wooyoung’s laugh, but right now he burned with shame.  
“What do you say San.”  
“T-t-thank you.”  
“I didn’t expect you to have such a small dick. Oh my god can I touch it? I’ve never seen one this small.”  
“Go ahead Woo.”  
San moaned out and rutted up as the boy grasped his cock.  
“Awww, even a little grab turns him on how cute. San did you really think your cute little cock would turn me on?”  
San laid there with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
“Answer him San.”  
“I-I did.”  
“San don’t think that! You shouldn’t ever worry about turning any of us on with your little cock. It’s tiny and cute! Though if you're lucky maybe we’ll let you cock warm for us sometime. I’m sure a whore like you would like that.”  
“How nice! What do you say San.”  
“T-thank you W-woo I would l-love to.”  
“Good boy.”  
“Is his mouth any good?”  
“Yes. A whore like San knows how to use his mouth.”  
“Well you have one thing going for you San. Maybe we’ll let you use that pretty mouth on us.”  
Yunho gripped his ass signaling the boy to answer Wooyoung.  
“T-thank you Wooyoung.”  
San heard footsteps as Wooyoung left.  
“Last one is Seonghwa.”  
“H-Hwa.”  
“Yes San, your favorite hyung.”  
“Oh my god.”

Seonghwa walked in with Yunho.  
“Oh Yunho you didn’t prepare me enough. You said he was small and a whore, but wow you didn’t fully prepare me.”  
“Sorry Hwa.”  
“God how many people have you let fuck you San? You look used. You sure weren’t fucking anyone with that.”  
“How many San?”  
“I-I don’t know.”  
“Can't keep count, it's so many, wow.”  
“Atiny would never get any pleasure from your cock San, it’s a good thing you’re a good dancer. I see why moves are easier for you, you don’t have to adjust for them. People like Yunho and I actually have something to grab. Oh my god do you grab your thigh San?”  
“P-Please hyung.”  
“You do! Oh my god San.”  
The boy was fully crying as he felt so much humiliation as Seonghwa laughed. He heard Yunho start laughing too. He knew both had nice long cocks and felt so much shame.  
“You really are just a set of holes aren’t you San? Are you even tight anymore?”  
“Y-yes I am and I-I am tight hyung!”  
“Yunho is he?”  
“Not the most, but it still feels kind of good.”  
“Oh my god San. How pathetic, Yunho is doing you a favor fucking you when you don’t even give him that much pleasure. I’m sure there are much tighter asses that Yunho would rather be fucking than yours. The saddest part is how much you’re leaking just hearing us tell you how pathetic your little shrimp dick is and how much of a whore you are.”  
San whimpers and pulled against his hand ties wanting to cover his face. He felt a sharp slap to his ass as he moaned.  
“Look at him Yunho, he’s leaking precum everywhere. He’s such a whore.”  
“You’re right. He’s made the wet spot on my sheets even bigger.”  
“What a bad boy.”  
“Thank you Seonghwa, I think we’ve successfully deflated his ego a bit. Thank you for all the help.”  
“It’s fine. If you need any of us anytime we’re free. We all love playing with Sannie and you, Yunho.”  
San listened as he heard them kissing. He felt jealousy run through his veins, but also wanted to watch. He knew they pulled back when he heard Seonghwa’s steps get further, and the door shut hard.

Once the door closed Yunho came back grabbing San’s hair.  
“What did you think whore?”  
“I-I’m so embarrassed.”  
“What did they not live up to your expectations?”  
“I-I thought I-I may turn them on.”  
“What about now San?”  
“N-No, I don’t turn anyone on.”  
“Good boy.”  
“I-I’m sorry master.”  
“For?”  
“B-being a bad boy today.”  
“Good boy. I think you’ve learned your lesson.”  
The light of the room hit San’s eyes and Yunho undid his blindfold. He reached down, kissing the tears from the boy's cheeks.  
“You’ve been such a good boy, took your punishment so well.”  
San whimpered as the boy kissed down his back.  
“T-thank you master.”  
“I think Sannie deserves a reward for being so good, what do you think?”  
“Yes master.”

San sat in anticipation as the sound of Yunho undoing his belt rang through the room. He undid his pants and pushed them off along with his boxers. The boy was so hard and ready for San. He pulled his shirt off and walked over to the boy. San looked up at him with dough eyes and let his mouth fall open.  
“What a good boy.”  
Yunho ran his cock along the boy’s lips before roughly pushing into his mouth. San whined as Yunho gripped his pretty pink hair to control the boy. San was a mess of tears, precum, and spit as Yunho thrust into the boy’s mouth. San had spit running down his chin as the boy rammed into him. Yunho wasn’t small in any way, he was very large. San was gagging on the boy hard as he thrust into his throat. San was good at giving blow jobs, but Yunho was always better at controlling the boy. San’s mouth was just another hole for Yunho to fuck. San loved feeling helpless and loved letting Yunho fuck his mouth. He loved choking on the boy’s large cock.  
“What a good whore, your throat feels so good Sannie.”  
The boy only moaned around his cock as Yunho shoved San down until his nose was snug against Yunho’s pelvis. He pulled the boy back looking at his pretty red face and the line of spit that connected his lips and Yunho’s cock.

“Oh Sannie you look so pretty.”  
“Thank you master.”  
“So glad you’re all prepped and ready for me Sannie.”  
San moaned as Yunho pushed a finger into the already stretched boy.  
“Mhm, yes you’re ready.”  
Yunho lubed himself stroking his full length while watching the smaller body squirm in anticipation. Yunho lined up pressing his tip to the boy's wet hole. He wasted no time thrusting into San. San moaned loudly and pulled against the ropes. San was powerless and Yunho loved it. He gripped the rope to pull San around as needed. Yunho was so long and big, San’s head felt fuzzy as he moaned.  
“You take my cock so well Sannie.”  
“Please master more.”  
“Don’t be greedy San.”  
“Sorry master.”  
Yunho slapped the boy’s ass as he let his head fall. He reached forward grabbing San’s hair to pull his head up.  
“Head up baby.”  
“Y-yes master.”  
“Good boy.”

Yunho thrust hard into the boy watching his hands reaching for something, but nothing being there. He clenched his hands into fists as he moaned loudly.  
“Such a good boy, everyone in the house can hear what a good boy you’re being for me.”  
“Y-Yunho!”  
Yunho rocked into the boy as he gripped his hair. San had pretty tears rolling down his cheeks as he whined. Everything felt fuzzy for San. He could feel the boy’s cock deep inside him. He whimpered as Yunho pushed all the way in lightly lifting the boy.  
“Fuck baby.”  
He picked the boy up as he panted and carried him to the mirror in their room.  
“Look.”  
He thrust, and San saw the bulge on his stomach from the boy’s cock. He moaned as Yunho rubbed it. Yunho held the boy in front of the mirror as he thrust into him.  
“Fuck this is so hot Sannie. You take my cock so good. Look at that bulge baby.”  
“S-so hot master, feels so good. So deep in me.”  
“Such a good boy Sannie.”  
Yunho was strong enough to hold the boy without any help. San just moaned and let his head roll as Yunho kept pulling it back up to look into the mirror.  
“Be a good boy Sannie and don’t take your eyes off the mirror. Look at how pretty you look.”  
“M-master please.”

Yunho gripped the boy tight as he thrust into him. San’s eyes were rolling as Yunho was slamming into the boy with ease even while standing. He was controlling San and practically making the boy fuck himself on his cock. Yunho was good at everything, so sex was just another thing he was good at. San was sweating and crying. He was fucked dumb as he kept panting and rolling his head back to Yunho’s shoulder. San started pushing down on the boy as his mouth hung open.  
“Is my baby close?”  
San nodded, barely able to form a sentence. Yunho reached around and stroked San’s cock.  
“You’ve been such a good boy. Cum for me baby.”  
San’s eyes rolled hard as he came panting hard across the mirror. Yunho carried the boy back to the bed, laying him down.

“Can you take more baby?”  
“Yes, master more, please.”  
“Okay baby.”  
Yunho thrust back into the boy as he whined loudly. He panted moaning as Yunho thrust hard into him. He loved being used by the boy even if he felt over-stimulated. Yunho held his hips tight.  
“Fuck San. You look so fucking good all tied up. So fucking good with my cock bulging out of you. You feel so good around my cock. So good all tied up and crying so pretty for me. Fuck.”  
The boy was beaming at the praise and almost mewling as Yunho gripped his hair tight.  
“Fuck San!”  
Yunho pulled out and came across the boy’s ass as he panted.

San panted hard trying to look back at Yunho. He undid the boy's ties, rubbing his wrists and ankles as he did.  
“Are you okay baby?”  
“Yes Yu.”  
“Are you sure baby? We did some stuff we’ve never done before.”  
“Yunho, I liked it. If I didn’t I would have said our safe word.”  
“I know, I know. I just worry about pushing it too far baby.”  
San nodded, smiling at how caring Yunho was. Yunho cleaned him off and laid in bed. He looked at San opening his arms. San quickly crawled over wrapping himself around the boy. Yunho pressed kisses on the boy's hairline smiling.  
“My good boy Sannie.”  
“Thank you Yu.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts in the comments or leave a kudos if you liked! If you like my work(s) and want to keep up with when I’m posting or read some of my twitter exclusive stuff follow me on twitter @WhoreEdition thank you for reading my work!


End file.
